Into the Abyss Called Love
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: Kae Machinson got into a car crash when she was four years old killing both of her parents making her a foster child, but she always hides her grief in public making her seem like a happy-go-lucky girl, but all of her sorrow disappears when she goes to college meeting the boy she has seen only in her dreams.
1. Prologue

**MY NEW STORY IS HERE PEEPS DONT JUDGE ME IM SUPER HYPER RIGHT NOW!**

I woke up in a hospital, yet no idea why, I heard people talking, but it was all blurred.

"Do you think she will live?" I heard once my hearing sharpened.

"Only time will tell... But if she does it wont be a very kind life for her" Another said sadly.

'What?' I thought.

"I could take her in, after... You know..." A voice offered.

'Why would I need taking in?' I asked myself.

"Lia, i know you would take her in, but her parents said to have her in a foster family" Another said.

"I could be her foster mom" Lia objected.

I heard someone sigh "Very well you may... But you are going to be the one to tell her about her parents" One of them said.

"Ok... I will" Lia sighed.

I heard people walking away when I figured it was time for me to wake up fully when I opened my eyes more so that the woman could see that I was awake.

"That was quicker than I thought" The woman smiled.

"Wh-why am I here?" My already squeaky voice squeaked.

The woman sighed "you got into a car crash and... I am sorry to say that... Your parents are dead"

**OH NOES!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies, I may be rushing this chapter, but I am just starting this, dont worry I will be trying to slow it down slightly, but anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Kae's POV_  
**

I yawned waking up I looked at my clock, it was 10:36 I yawned again getting my phone out, no one had texted me, considering I had no friends.

"Good morning Kae" My foster mother said opening my door.

"Morning Lia" I said.

"Happy birthday" she said happily coming in with her husband, Eric.

"Thanks" I said cheerfully.

"Come on! we want to show you something" Lia said tugging on my shirt. Honestly Lia was like my sister, my wonderful motherlike sister.

"What is it?" I yawned again.

"Your sixteenth birthday surprise!" Lia cheered when I looked at the living room in awe, there were so many gifts, so many...

"Well come on!" Lia cheered again making me and Eric laugh.

"Here is the first one" Lia said giving me a small box, I gently opened it and saw a credit card.

"Omg thank you!" I cheered.

*time skip*

I was down to one more present I saw Lia give me a happy smile pushing it towards me, it was a huge box. I lifted the lid up and looked down at it in awe, there was a windows laptop, an orange headset with a flame design, a microphone, and a gift card to Best Buy. I felt a wide smile spread on my face lighting it up and I could see the happiness on Lia's and Eric's faces.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed engulfing them into a big hug.

"Also one more thing Kae" Lia said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We are letting you get minecraft and a youtube channel now" Eric replied.

My eyes widened in shock as well as happiness when I squealed and was led to my room to get everything set up for minecraft.

*anozher time skip*

Minecraft was finally uploaded on my computer and I got my youtube channel set up, I logged onto Minecraft and getting onto a new world plugging in my earphones listening to my favorite minecraft youtubers. I laughed when I died then laughed even harder figuring out that one of the guys I was listening to just died as well.

I logged off after a while of playing and getting the basics down, then started up an animation I was working on for my new youtube channel. I finally was done with the video, then turned on my mic letting my voice flow in.

"Hey guys I am Songismypassion and as you can probably tell, I am new to YouTube so I hope you like this animation I made for this song I will be singing for you, so I hope you like it" I said turning on the animation and singing one of my favorite songs of all time.

(A/N listen to "Wanna feel this moment" cause if you just read the song it is boring that way, plus i dont know the whole song)

I stopped singing at the end of the video and started to upload it to my channel.

I sighed sitting back in my chair smiling with happiness watching the video, it had taken forever to make i hoped people would like it.

* * *

**_Minecraftuniverse's POV_**

I was browsing YouTube seeing what songs where popular when I decided to look up one of my favorite songs, Wanna Feel This Moment, I only liked the song because of the beat to it I always loved music. I typed it in when the first thing that popped up was a video with a golden(or as my best friend Adam likes to call it 'BUDDER')castle.

I clicked on it hearing a girl's voice pop up.

"Hey guys I am Songismypassion and as you can probably tell, I am new to YouTube so I hope you like this animation I made for this song I will be singing for you, so I hope you like it" She said when the video started and a beautiful voice came in, singing the song.

(A/N i have no idea what else to put)

When the video ended I sat there dumbfounded, I looked at the girl's channel and saw that she had no subscribers and logged onto my subscribing account and subscribed to her quickly.

* * *

**Well, there ya go and I hope you liked me updating it twice today and how I kinda organized things slightly better, ANYWAYS...**

***disappears in a flurry of feathers***


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok i am officially obsessed with fanfiction, anyways HERE ISH THIS CHAPPIE!**

* * *

*two years later*

**_Kae's POV_**

I woke up to my alarm clock, well actually I woke up to the crash of me chucking my alarm clock across the room. I groaned logging onto my computer and checking youtube seeing that all of my two and a half million subscribers liked my videos.

I grabbed my headset and logged onto minecraft and getting my recording equipment set up.

I looked over at my foster sister, she was playing pixelmon, we met each other before the crash and went into different families until Lia decided to take her in as well.

"Hellooooo my wonderful daredevils and I am here playing hide and seek!" I cheered seeing some people crowd around me, although I only had 400,000 subscribers on my minecraft channel.

I entered a game and immediately going into the game, I was a wooden block in the Animal Village map.

"Ok guys im gonna show you a little trick of mine" I whispered as I went under the ice in the lake of the map.

"Now all I need to do is sit back and relax" I said sitting back in my chair.

*time skip*

"Well there you have it everyone I am the hide and seek mastah!" I said ending the video and starting to upload it.

"OMG OMG OMG!" Star squealed.

"What is it?" I asked going over to her.

"We both got accepted into TUPA!" She squealed again.

"OMG OMG OMG!" I said happily taking my note and reading it.

"We are so happy for you girls!" Lia said coming into my room.

"Thanks Lia" I said getting my pjs out to go to bed.

"I guess I will see you in the morning" Star said getting up from my bed and heading over to her room.

"Yep and dont freak out if you have a dream about BajanCanadian kissing you" I joked and she stuck her tongue out at me jokingly and we both laughed slightly.

"Hey at least Im not crushing on a guy I dont even know what he looks like" she joked back.

"Yeah yeah" I said climbing into bed.

*EPICNESS(jk it's a dream)*

I held the bracelet in my hand the charms chiming together the star and peace sign making me smile. I looked up at him his ruffled brown hair and kind hazel eyes staring into my heart as it started to melt from love I leapt forward and hugged him taking him aback.

* * *

**_Minecraftuniverse's POV_**

I looked at Songismypassion's channel, I had watched every single one of her videos ever since I became her first subscriber.

I sighed finding nothing new when I saw a message in my mailbox from my best friend Ty. I read it and clicked on the link to a video from someone called, Cliffdiverthegamingwarriorcat, I started the video after letting it buffer and heard a familiar voice.

"Hellooooo my wonderful daredevils and I am here playing hide and seek!" The girl said then she went into the map Animal Village.

*time skip*

After the video ended I sat there pondering why the voice sounded so familiar, but I didnt get to finish because my mom came in happily.

"Jason!" She sang handing me a note.

I read it a smile lighting my face when I was done, I got accepted into my DREAM SCHOOL!

"Im so proud of you!" My mother said happily probably fighting the urge to hug me.

"You might want to get packed you leave in a week for college!" She cheered.

"Ok mom, but first I need some sleep" I yawned getting into my bed.

"Good night Jason" she said.

"Night mom" I groaned falling asleep.

* * *

**IM OBSESSED! Anyways here is an OC form btw bajan and universe are taken so no liking them ok? Also i am doing first come first served so anyways...**

**Name:**

**Looks like:**

**Talent(must be a performing art):**

**Pairing:**

**Personality:**

**Other:**

**ENJOY UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**also i will want a couple bratty girls and boys so PUT SOME IN!**


	4. Chapter 3

**im lazy today so here is this chappie and funny thing is whenever i type in the word yawn I always seem to yawn and here I am yawning like crazy now**

Kae's POV  
I yawned waking up to the smell of bacon. I got out of my bed and got dressed, I was leaving for college today I sat down at the table next to my sister (im just gonna call Star her sister, I mean they technically are) and saw that she was reading a fanfic on her phone. I laughed slightly and got my own phone out and looked at the new minecraft stories seeing some on Star and I.  
"Oh my gosh! Kae look at this!" Star burst out laughing and I looked at it seeing that it was written by a guy that was in love with Star (or as it seemed) in the fanfic and they just 'had a moment' i laughed like crazy then saw that she was pointing to another part that had me kissing a guy and I gagged.  
"Thought you would do that" Star giggled.  
"Well what would you do if a person you dont even know put that you kissed them, blech!" I did a discusted face.  
(How ironic right?! Thats why I aint putting any 'kiss kiss' scenes in here)  
*thirty minuet time skip*  
I had all of my stuff in my car which was a large SUV and checked my room to make sure I didnt forget anything.  
"Email or text us when you can!" Lia and Eric said waving goodbye to me and Star.  
I waved bye until I couldnt see them anymore and drove on, TUPA was about a five hour drive from the house so I didnt really miss them as much as I would have if it was more than a days' drive. I got a call from Star, we had agreed on talking to each other on our way until we got bored of talking.  
"Hey sis" I said.  
"Long time no talk" She said jokingly.  
*time skip*  
I finally got to my room after unloading all of my stuff and plopped down on my orange and fluffy beanbag chair. I grabbed my guitar and started working on a song I was starting to write. I hummed to the tune getting it in my head and writing down the cords.  
I saw the door open and a tall girl with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked in and smiled at me.  
"Hi, youre Kae right?" She asked.  
"Yep i am guessing you are Amethyst my roomate?" I questioned.  
"None other" She said bringing some stuff in and setting up her side of the room.  
"Say, you sound like the voice of two youtubers I watch" she said after she was done getting her stuff set up.  
"Yeah... I have two channels but my more popular one is Songismypassion" I said as Amethyst's eyes widened.  
"Oh my gosh! You are THE Songismypassion?!" She squeaked.  
"Yep" I replied.  
"Omg! What is your other one!" She begged.  
"Cliffdiverthegamingwarriorcat" I replied as her eyes widened further.  
"Cliff... I am Eagle" She stated as it was my turn for my eyes to widen.  
"Eagle! OMG OMG OMG!" I squealed jumping up and down.  
I heard a knock on my door and saw Star with a girl that had long black hair chocolate brown eyes a white shirt that turned teal as it got lower down with two kittens with gemed collars. Jeans with a purple belt and black a necklace that is a cresent moon with a star inside and a charm bracelet with five charms on her right wrist.  
"Here she is the one and only Songismypassion" Star said to the girl.  
"Wow, I am amazed that I am standing right in front of two youtube sensations!" She said happily.  
"Yeppers!" I squealed.  
"Oh by the way my name is Kate, but you can call me Kit" She said.  
"Wait, Kit? As in Kitcat From the Sky?!" I squeaked.  
"Yeah... Why?" She asked.  
"Im Cliff Star is Yoshipuff and Amethyst here is Eagle" I stated.  
"OMG OMG OMG!" Kit squealed.  
"Oh my! We should get to bed see ya girls in the morning!" Star exclaimed going back to her's and Kit's dorm.  
I yawned getting into my pjs and laying down in my bed and closed my eyes.  
*in the morning*  
I woke up and looked around the room to see Amethyst sleeping soundly on her bed, I checked her schedule to make sure that she didnt have any early classes and saw that her first class was in thirty minuets.  
Instead of gently waking her up like most people do, I went with my signature wake up call.  
"AMMMMMMEEEEEETHHHHHYYYSSSSST! HUSKY SAID HE LIKES YOU!" I joked with the last part knowing she would wake up to that part.  
"What?! OMG OMG OMG!" She squealed.  
"I was just kidding" I smirked seeing her put a pouting face on.  
"Hey! Look on the bright side we both have our first class together!" I exclaimed seeing her face brighten.  
"Okay that does put a brighter side to it lets get dressed first" She said pointing to our clothes.  
"Yeah youre right" I laughed.

**I cracked up writing this chappie SO YOU BETTER LIKE IT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**well i had writers block for like all of my stories and still do for some, but heres this one! Lol I wrote this while having a sleepover with my best friend Dragon XD.**

* * *

Ch. 4  
Kae's POV  
I walked into my first class with Amethyst and sat down at a computer next to her. I looked around and saw many boys in this class with only around four girls including me and Amethyst.

"Hello class, and welcome to computer animation" The teacher started.

"I am Ms. Alight, I know some of you already know how to animate, but if you dont I will show you one of my favorite animations!" She squealed going to her computer and pulled up a YouTube video.

(A/N if any of you knew what it was going to be then L-O-L)

When the animation was pulled up I recognized it straight away and saw that Amethyst was smirking and others were sitting upright knowing what it was.

"I am going to skip the intro and here we go!" Ms. Alight said happily.  
The song played as well as the animation as some others sat there dumbfounded by the end.

"Now, does anyone know who made this animation?" Ms. Alight asked as many hands were raised.

"Hmmmm... Ah! Yes! Mr. Park?" She said looking over to a boy with ruffled brown hair and dark hazel eyes looking slightly green because of his green 'Minecraft' shirt with a creeper on it.

"Songismypassion on YouTube of course." He said like he could have known it without even seeing the animation. I ducked down slightly as he said my YouTube channel's name getting some looks from my classmates including Ms. Alight.

"Is there anything wrong Miss Machinson?" She asked.

"Um... No, it's just... Nevermind" I say getting more looks from my classmates.

Then Amethyst just HAD to pipe up: "actually Ms. Alight, that was HER animation!" She pointed to me as she said her.

"Amethyst!" I hissed.

"Y-you're Songismypassion?!" The boy that answered who made the animation squeaked.

"Um... Yeah..." I say feeling red rosebushes appear on my face.

"I-I was your first... Subscriber..."

*time skip cause im evil*

"Oh my gosh that took FOREVER!" I say collapsing on my bed as Amethyst pulls out her computer with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah!" I cheer pulling my laptop out.

"Hey girls!" Kit and Star say coming in with another girl with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. A maroon sweatshirt with a volleyball in the center, black yoga pants and white running shoes.

"Hey! Whos this?" Amethyst asks looking at the girl.

"Oh this is Megan Graymore, her roomate should be here soo- and here she is!" Star says seeing another girl come in.

"Hi!" The new girl says coming in, she has black hair, dark brown eyes, black and dark purple glasses, blue shirt that says the hungry games, jeans shorts, gray tennis shoes, and a brown beaded bracelet.

"Nice to meet you!" I say high fiving both girls.

"My name is Shelly by the way." The new girl says kindly.

"Nice to meet you Shelly!" Amethyst says getting up from her seat.

"Come on in here no need to be crowding the door." I say stepping backwards.

"Hey, shouldnt Cat and Alex be here?" Megan asks Shelly.

"Yeah! You have got to meet them they are AMAZING!" Shelly says as we hear a knock on the door.

"And that must be them!" I say getting up again.

"Hi!" Three girls duet as I open the door.

"Oh! Anastasia!" Megan says happily to a girl with jet black hair that covers one eye, sky blue eyes, a gym strip, a heart locket and purple wrist guards.

"Hey Megan!" She says.

"Forget about us?!" The other two say laughing.

"Sorry Cat sorry Alex!" Shelly says to them.

"It's okay!" A girl with straight, chest length black hair with white tips, emerald green eyes with a green shirt with Deadlox's Headphones on it and blue jeans as well as black tennis shoes.

"Yeah it's fine we just dont like being FORGOTTEN!" The other girl who has, long red hair, bright blueish green eyes and freckles as well as a blue t-shirt and jeans, says jokingly.

"I think we all dont want to be forgotten." Star says closing her phone from a fanfic.

"Oh and I almost forgot! My youtube channel got hacked, so I made a new one called Shingingstar101." Star says sadly at first then get happier.

"Wow"

Jason's POV  
I walk around my room not believing I have a class with Songismypassion it is INSANE out of who knows how many colleges and classes she came here and had that class at the same time.

"Jason!" My friend Adam snapped me back to reality as I ran into a wall making the rest of my group snicker.

"What the heck!" I said rubbing my head groaning.

"You should thank me at least I tried to warn you." Adam said.

"Yeah Jason loosen up a bit." Ty said rolling his eyes.

"Geez guys im sorry it's just..." I say.

"What? A girl? Who is it!" Adam says getting the rest to crowd.

"Not a girl Adam! My favorite youtuber is in my animation class." I say shyly walking into my room with my friend gawking.

"Songismy-" Adam starts getting cut off by a girl.

"Passion. Yeah that's me." The girl who claims to be Songismypassion says with some girls behind her.

"And I know who you all are."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! WHOOOOOOOO I AM THE QUEEN OF DEM! XD anyways R&R!**


End file.
